La gran y hermosa guerra de los retrasados
by Hubert el erizo
Summary: La gran historia de como los estudiantes de una secundaria enfrentan un problema, un mal que amenaza a todo el lugar, Los RETRASADOS.


Hola, muy buenas lectores, esta es la primera historia que escribo desde hace un tiempo. Esta historia no es original, la descubri gracias al canal en youtube "Shadow" pero me parecia que estaba mal redactada y pense que tal vez yo podria mejorarla. Dependera del primer "post" si sigo con la historia, ademas de que cubrire los 3 primeros capitulos (de 13) ya que son muy cortos como para hacerlos por separado. Sin mas preámbulo "La gran y hermosa guerra de los retrasados"

Para poder entender esta historia, tienen que poder imaginarse un escenario, una secundaria especificamente. Esta escuela era esencialmente un rectangulo con cuatro pasillos principales, algunas partes de la misma estaban fuera de la figura geométrica, el gimnasio y una clase que forma parte esencial de los eventos de esta historia.

Los cuatro pasillos principales estaban conectados uno con otro, dando acceso rapido a todas las clases y habitaciones. En el pasillo sur se encontraba la entrada principal y al final de esta se encuentra otro lugar importante en la historia, El baño, el cual tambien se unia al pasillo oeste, y abajo de este se encontraban las clases regulares, literatura, matematicas, etc... Era bastante grande de hecho, no todas las clases estaban ahi claramente, las especiales se encontraban a la par, al noreste específicamente (A especiales me refiero a cosas como arte, clubs y por esa linea). Habian clases dedicadas a cada grado y estas se encontraban en los bloques sureste y suroeste, menos octavo, estos se encontraban en el bloque noroeste, por lo que estos recibian la mayor parte de los problemas, por ese salon que mencione al principio, en ese salon residian unos malditos, heces negras y putrefactas que representaban lo peor de la humanidad, estos seres, esta especie sub-desarollada eran los "RETRASADOS"

El que estuvieran en la parte norte de la escuela y fuera del rectangulo causo que no muchos les prestaran atención por lo que los unicos experimentados al tratar con ellos eran los octavos.

Aqui comienza la historia de verdad, dejenme explicarles, había una vieja bruja que cuidaba a los retrasados, a los cuales les empezare a decir "tards" para resumir, la llamabamos "La monitora" y esta trataba a los tards como las mierdas especiales que sus padres creían que son, pero muy, muy en el fondo la perra sabia que los tards podian ser peligrosos, por lo que ideo un plan para evitar que los especiales se relacionaran con los demas estudiantes ya que estos molestarian a los tards y desatarian algo para lo que no estaban preparados.

La monitora llevaba a las heces humanas al baño entre clases, ya que segun contaban los rumores los tards habian destrozado su propio baño especial por lo que se veían obligados a salir de su guarida para hacer sus necesidades basicas. El hecho de que salieran entre clases creaba muy pocos encuentros con los adefesio. Al cabo de un tiempo se decidio que la escuela seria derrumbada para crear una nueva sobre un campo de fútbol que nadie utilizaba y esto ocasionó que la bruja se retirara a cambio de una bipolar, liberal, feminista reprimida entrara al juego, la llamaremos "Libby" de ahora en adelante.

Llego el fatidico día, Libby decidio que ahora los tards se llevarian al baño en el cambio de clase, cuando todos iban a sus casilleros a prepararse para su siguiente clase, en esto entra un niño llamado Mark, el sin saberlo, seria el que desencadenaria una serie de desastrosos acontecimientos sobre todo el lugar, en uno de los cambios Libby y los cuidadores dejaron a los tards hacer lo que quieran despues de ir al baño ya que los idiotas los consideraban "Grandes Gentiles" asi que un tard se acerco a Mark, el ignoro a este chico, Mark queria evitar una situacion incomoda sin saber que desataria una monstruosa. Como todo retrasado debe hacer el chico hizo una pequeña sentadilla, con los pantalones abajo por supuesto, cuidado por si se mancha, el tard se cago en el suelo, planto un piño como algunos dirian, este lo agarro y empezo a restregarlo en la mochila de Mark, este ya no soportaba el no saber que pasaba detras suyo, por lo que dio media vuelta a su mirada solo para encontrarse con una mano embarrada de heces acercarse a su cara.

Todo estallo, llovia mierda liquida y sangre mientras los demas tards se quedaban fascinados ante la escena, una bella y violenta escena. Los cuidadores los separaron y suspendieron a Mark por que Libby argumento que Mark los acosaba y que el inicio la pelea. Mark tuvo que tomar medicina contra la mierda apestosa y el tard se le callo un diente.


End file.
